Emilia (Re:Zero)
Emilia is the main heroine in Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu (lit. Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World), a series of Japanese light novels created by the 2 authors: Tappei Nagatsuki and Shinichirou Otsuka. She is a beautiful, silver-haired, crossbred human-elf girl from the Frozen Forest and one of the candidates to be the next monarch in the royal election, describing her as the 42nd King of the fictional nation known as the Kingdom of Lugnica. Although most of the time she was still frozen in an icy forest, she is over a hundred years old, but her mental state appears to turn that of a teenager. She is voiced by Rie Takahashi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kayli Mills in the English version of the anime. Synopsis Subaru initially meets Emilia's insignia, which is possessively required to become eligible for participating the royal election, is taken by a 15-year-old female thief named Felt. Her actual name is first used during the introduction to Subaru as Satella, which is also the name of the "Jealous Witch", said to resemble herself and is responsible for discriminating the race of the fellow human-elf hybrids. Among the other discriminated races and people in the Kingdom of Lugnica, she is appeared as their only hope for a better future because of her both democratic ideal and social equality. But she is often shunned and hated by people, leaving her alone and without any of her friends following the meeting with Subaru due to her heritage and resemblance to Satella. Firstly, she regards Subaru as a mischievous kid who always needs to have good care. However, she begins to develop her deep expressions for him, as he is the only one who ever makes her truly happy, accepted and loved in order to be his love interest prior to risking his life to rescue her from the cult of an evil witch. Appearance Emilia appears as a beautiful half-elf girl with silver hair and purplish blue eyes. She mainly wears a white attire with purple outlines, the yellow eagle insignia in each side and a white flower with purple strings in her hair like Chinese buns. She has a variety of her hair styles throughout the franchise. Personality Instead of thinking about Emilia's own selfishness, she is naturally good and loves to take good care of other people and things, though she refuses to admit it. She usually seems indifferent to her appearance, which leaves a pack to take care of her own beauty, especially her outfit and hair. Having similar to the envious witch, she has received unfair discrimination from others. Sometimes, she has childish acts and is unacquainted with the world they live in as she used to remain there in the woodland with fellow elves. Despite this personality, she does her job harder in order to be the 42nd king of Lugnica though. Powers and Abilities Emilia manipulates both Spirit User and Magic User. For her spirit user, she is now contracted with several quasi spirits and formerly the artificial spirit known as Pack. During the Sanctuary incident, Pack broke his contract with her to shatter her pendant of existence, and she carried him around in an artifact called the crystal stone, which was not pure enough for her to properly possess him. Later on, she replaces her pendant with a newly high purity crystal stone despite this after the events in Priestella, but she states that her mana is low and not enough to form a new contract instead. Pack was originally a human being until he was transformed into an artificial spirit that resembles a puppy by Echidna and has some sort of contract with her that can immediately seal his past memories when met a certain condition. After doing several trials, Emilia remembered that she could manipulate the magical power without Pack, who formerly contracted with, and be reliable to it. Gallery Emilia Character Art.png|Emilia's character design for the anime. 9bfc2bfe0e46c80b6ab3d2a230866e51.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elves Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Outright Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Orphans Category:Control Freaks Category:Loyal Category:Honest